


When Things Get Serious

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mentions male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: Draco's nervous mind raced with questions and possibilities; he felt his palms grow clammy and he felt a flush run through his body.





	When Things Get Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discory Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, August 2018. Prompt: "Nervous". Word Count Limit: 298 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [ununquadius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununquadius/) for running this month's challenge and to [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/) for being an _extra-special-beta-buddy_.

Draco was reeling as he sat on the edge of the cot. His head was pounding, his nose was stuffy, and he felt as though he'd been kicked in the gut by a Hippogriff. St Mungo's always made him nervous. Medi-Witches prodding wands at him, muttering spells; never telling him what they were doing or why. The Healer was still talking but Draco had tuned him out.

"Mr Malfoy, are you listening? _Mr Malfoy._ " The Healer's tone was stern, "This is a serious matter and I need you to answer me truthfully. Have you been sexually active with a male partner in the last two months?"

"Yes," Draco snapped. "I was sexually active; with a _male_ partner. Nothing serious."

Unflinching, the Healer continued. "A Wizard or Muggle? And did you use protective spells or prophylactics as appropriate?"

"Wizard," Draco rolled his eyes, "and maybe not _every_ single time."

"Were you aware, or did you discuss whether this partner had any transmissible conditions?" His voice was critical and it put Draco on edge.

Draco's nervous mind raced with questions and possibilities; he felt his palms grow clammy and he felt a flush run through his body. "Not really? What _conditions?_ I just have a bad cold? What are you talking abou—" A wave of nausea coursed through him and he heaved a deafening retch.

"Mr Malfoy, I understand this is difficult," the Healer tried to reassure him. "We have counselling staff available in either case, and I must stress I cannot be certain without further tests; you are either pregnant or have contracted a malediction."

Draco's ears filled with ringing and he felt cold.

_Pregnant or a maledictus._

The only man he'd been with was Potter, and while it _was_ nothing serious; it _was_ almost certainly about to be.


End file.
